Fishing is one of the most popular sporting activities in the country and even worldwide. One of the most importance accessories used in fishing, other than the fishing pole itself, is the fishing lure. The fishing lure must be designed such that it looks attractive to a fish and inviting for the fish to bite. It is therefore important to design a fish lure that appears to be a live bait that moves in the water. It is therefore desirable to provide a fish lure that appears to be a live bait when sinking in the water or being pulled in the water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fish lure that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional fishing lure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fish lure that is equipped with horn-shaped appendages such that it appears as live bait in the water.